Device provisioning may typically involve downloading, installing, and/or otherwise accessing applications, settings, preferences, and/or other information associated with a user. In certain cases, device provisioning may typically involve interaction from the user, which may decrease efficiency and degrade user experience. Thus, facilitating the device provisioning process while limiting the amount of user interaction may prove beneficial.